


[Cover Art] for Fingers in the Tub by MuseRuse

by justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuseRuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseRuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fingers in the Tub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492726) by [MuseRuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseRuse/pseuds/MuseRuse). 




End file.
